gyros_weird_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyro’s Weird Quest Part 3
Gyro’s Weird Quest Part 3 The Former Bully Johnny Last time on Gyro’s Weird Quest, a mysterious stranger in a pink robe and a hoodie wanted to join Gyro’s journey to defeat the Dark Lord. The stranger revealed to Gyro and Mr. Keemstar that he is Johnny. This news shocked both Gyro and Mr. Keemstar, but before they could even gasp, they got attacked by the bully Jake Paul and his PB Everyday Bro. Johnny avoided Jake’s sneak attack, but Gyro and Mr. Keemstar weren’t so lucky. Johnny with his PAB Yes Papa had to stand up against the bully Jake Paul all by himself. First, Johnny “Borrowed” Jake’s Rolex to use it as a distraction, Johnny then quickly “borrowed” a car and drove away with Gyro and Mr. Keemstar in the trunk. Johnny let out a giant, “REEEEEE!” as he drove away. After driving for a little while, Johnny Crashed into the front door of the Bully Hunter HQ. Then he quickly threw Gyro and Mr. Keemstar inside. Johnny needed to take a piss, but then went to use the restroom, he heard It’s Everyday Bro faintly playing. Crawling out from the toilet came Jake Paul and his evil bully dabs. Then someone kicked the bathroom door open. In from the door came Gyro and he used his PAB Bob Builder to make Johnny a Super Soaker filled with onion juice. Johnny ran to get the Super Soaker, but Jake used his PB Everyday Bro's ultimate ability DAB ON THEM HATERS. Jake's DAB ON THEM HATERS blew both Johnny and Gyro into the hallway, broke both of Johnny's ankles, and knocked Gyro out. However, DAB ON THEM HATERS makes Jake not able to use PB for 1 hour and 9 minutes. Johnny not knowing about Jake's weakness gives up and surrenders to the bully, but then he heard Mr. Keemstar say, “Hello DramaAlert nation, it’s your host Killer Keemstar! Let’s get riiiiiight into the NEWS!” Suddenly, Johnny learned of Jake Paul’s weakness and he used all his strength to call out Yes Papa. Johnny got the Super Soaker with Yes Papa, and he shot Jake in the eyes. Johnny then yelled, “TASTE ONION YOU BULLY, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” “I-impossible! How did I, Jake Paul, the best YouTuber, lose!?!?” “Because you're a bully, and bullies never win. Enjoy the Suspension Zone you bully,” replied Johnny. Jake Paul screamed as Johnny slapped him 420,000 times while letting out a giant REEEEEEEEEE. Johnny then broke all of Jake's bones and stole all his bape clothing and his Rolex. Jake begged Johnny to stop, but Johnny said, “I have no mercy for evil bullies.” Then Mr. Keemstar tackled Johnny and he told him, “Stop it Johnny, you're bullying him!” “Does it matter!? Jake's a bully!” screamed Johnny as he pushed Mr. Keemstar away. Mr. Keemstar then shouted at Johnny, “You need to learn some manners, young man!” Johnny suddenly realized that Jake was escaping. He chased Jake to the door and he punched him into the Suspension Zone. Jake screamed for his mommy when he was being sucked into the Suspension Zone. Mr. Keemstar walked up to Johnny and he asked, “Johnny, why are you helping Gyro and I end bullying?” “When Gyro hit me with the steel balls, they broke me out of the Dark Lord's mind control. I realized how evil bullying was and I wanted to stop it,” answered Johnny. He continued with a giant REEEEEEEEEE and said, “But even before I was mind controlled by the Dark Lord I was still a bully. I used all my willpower to get rid of the bully energy inside me and I woke up. I then found you guys and asked if I can join you on your journey to defeat the lord of all bullies, the Dark Lord. THAT'S WHY I’M HERE TO HELP, REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!”